This SemiCharmed Kinda Life
by CharmedPhoebe
Summary: When a genie causes Piper and Leo to forget Paige and Phoebe, the younger sisters are transported to a strange new world where Cole is king


Paige Matthews opened the fridge and sighed, it was hard being unemployed and single when her sisters both had jobs and men in their lives. Well, Phoebe had Jason and that was like having a man, things were progressing with them, even though Paige knew that Phoebe still swore a lot whenever Jason's name was mentioned. She took a water bottle out and uncapped it taking a long sip. She sat at the counter and started to read the morning paper. It was weird for her, even after all this time, she was still getting used to her sisters and being a full time witch. Lately she felt like a full time babysitter, she did love Wyatt, but she felt like she was almost always watching after him. Phoebe was too busy with work and Piper and Leo were having problems with their marriage, so that made Auntie Paige a full time Nanny.  
  
She walked into the living room and sat on the couch turning on the TV and then rising when she heard Wyatt's cries from the bassinet. She walked over and picked him up, rocking him gently. "Shhh Wyatt, it's okay, Auntie Paige is here" she told him soothingly, and was relieved when he quickly fell back to sleep. She set him back in his bassinet and went back over to the couch. "Okay Paige, got the whole day to yourself now find something to do." she said aloud to herself. She relaxed lying back on the couch and drifting off to sleep.  
  
She awoke to Piper screaming and sat up with a jolt. "What? What is it?" she asked getting up from the couch. "Piper?" she called and walked into the foyer where Piper was no where to be seen. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked aloud and walked through the house checking for her sister but Piper was not there. She picked Wyatt up because he was crying again. "Where is your mommy, Wyatt?" she asked him. "Did you hear her too?" she looked out the window. "I don't know what's going on here Wyatt, but we'd better call Aunt Phoebe" she told the infant who was finally starting to calm down. Paige grabbed the phone and dialed Phoebe's cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Paige?" Phoebe responded picking up her phone. "What's going on? Is it Wyatt?" she asked. "I'll be right home." She said hanging up and grabbing her purse. She ran past Jason's office. "Family emergency , gotta run, I'll be working from home today." She told him not giving him a chance to respond. She got in her car and drove to the Manor and went inside. "Okay. I'm home, now what is going on?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to rush right home Phoebe" Paige told her. "It's just.I thought I heard Piper screaming and .I looked for her but she isn't here or something." She shrugged handing Wyatt to Phoebe. "Should we try scrying for her?" Paige asked. "Would that help? I really thought that I heard her Phoebe, something weird is going on, I just know it" she said nervously. She paced around the room. "I'm thinking, that we can do a spell if the scrying doesn't work"  
  
"Right, or Piper could just be at P3." Phoebe said holding Wyatt and bouncing around a little bit. She looked at her sister concerned. "Paige, have you been sleeping alright lately?" she asked her. She wasn't jumping to any conclusions about Piper right at the moment, she hadn't had a premonition about it or anything but she knew that she wouldn't necessarily get one. "I mean.she may be just fine" Phoebe added. "Look let's just not assume anything until we are absolutely sure about what is going on with her" She set Wyatt down in his bassinet. "Have you tried to contact Leo?"  
  
Meanwhile in Hawaii Piper and Leo were dancing on the beach. "Aww honey I think that this is just what we needed" Piper said rubbing suntan lotion unto Leo's back. "I sure hope that Paige and Phoebe will be alright without us, but do you really think it was a good idea to not tell them anything?" she shrugged looking up at the sun.  
  
"Piper, they can go for two days without us, plus if we gave them a number, they would call us over the silliest of things." Leo said. "Wyatt will be fine and Piper, we need this break." He added. "Phoebe and Paige can handle themselves. They are both very good at what they do, and they take excellent care of Wyatt." He said. "I love you, Piper, and we need a break, from magic and your sisters" he said.  
  
What Leo didn't know was that there was a genie watching them from afar. "Your wish is my command" he said. With that he disappeared and reappeared in the Manor, and hid watching Phoebe and Paige and the baby. He nodded his head and disappeared.  
  
Phoebe sat cross-legged on her bed scrying for Piper but there was no sign. "Paige!" she called. "I think you should get in here." She said. "Paige, I can't find Piper anywhere but I don't know what is going on. Leo isn't answering and neither is Piper. I don't know what to think, Paige, I really don't" Phoebe told her youngest sister as she entered the room. She shrugged and set the crystal down on the map. "This isn't like Piper, but you know, she did disappear once for a whole month but she had no idea that she was gone that long. She wouldn't do it again without telling us"  
  
Paige shook her head. "I heard her scream, we can't contact her or Leo, so my guess would be to panic?" she suggested. "Something is definitely going on here. Something bad." She ran a hand through her shoulder length red hair. "I can call Daryl and see if he's heard from her?" she added. "Phoebe, I don't know what to think either." She said crossing her arms. "We can start by contacting everyone close to Piper and see what we come up with. It is a start right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "There is something unsettling about this" she said. "You call Daryl and I'll check the book for some kind of locator spell.wait a minute. We can use the to call a lost witch spell" she suggested rising from the bed and heading to the attic. She got up into the attic and opened the Book of Shadows. She smiled as Paige came in. The sisters joined hands. They started to chant.  
  
"Powers of the witches rise  
  
Course unseen across the skies  
  
Come to us who call you near  
  
Come to us and settle here"  
  
Nothing happened. Phoebe looked shocked. "That usually works, that is not a good sign" she added. "That is not a good sign at all, this is worse than we thought" she commented. "I don't know what to do Paige, Piper has always been there, she's always been my big sister just as Prue was and if something happened to her." she let her voice trail off and headed down from the attic to check on Wyatt.  
  
Paige followed her and dialed Daryl. After speaking to him, she learned that he hadn't heard anything from either Piper or Leo. She hung up the phone and sat on the couch. "Daryl hasn't heard anything from either of them" she told Phoebe. "So what now?" she asked. "I'm running out of ideas and we can't find her by scrying or a spell."  
  
"Looks like we need some kind of a miracle and I would do anything to get Piper back" Phoebe said as she ran a hand through her freshly styled raven colored hair. She looked out the window at the street, and sighed.  
  
Paige nodded her head. "I'd do anything to save her too" she agreed. "So...what do we do then?" she asked and was alarmed when a man appeared next to her. In surprise she orbed across the room to Phoebe. She picked up Wyatt protectively.  
  
The man was a genie and he looked directly at the girls. "Your wish.my command" he said. Their wishes are so much fun, the genie thought to himself. "This will be great" he assured the girls as Paige set Wyatt down and she and Phoebe advanced on the genie. He snapped his finger and was gone in an instant.  
  
Both Paige and Phoebe fell to the ground in a deep sleep. When the girls awoke they were lying in a field full of flowers. They both sat up and looked at each other panicked. "Quick orb us home" Phoebe said. "We need to get back to Wyatt" she added and stood up also pulling Paige to her feet. She looked around and there were men on horses coming toward them. "Hurry" Phoebe ordered frantically.  
  
Paige nodded and took her sister's hand and proceeded to orb. She only succeeded in having them both knocked on their asses. "Okay that would not be a good sign" she said and pulled them both to their feet again as the men on horses drew nearer. "We better figure another way out and quickly" she told Phoebe. The men on horses were not far away now. "I hope Piper's having a better time than we are" Paige remarked.  
  
And indeed Piper was. She and Leo were having so much fun with no worries because of Leo's wish. They didn't know that Piper even had sisters or a child at that point. It was all about them, no one could touch them. Piper and Leo kissed underneath the moon from their hotel room. Leo picked Piper up and carried her from the balcony into their suite and kissed her again. "Hey how about room service?" he suggested.  
  
Piper nodded. "I have the best husband in the whole world" she smiled at him. "Room service sounds great" she commented as she lay down on the bed smirking at him. "I love you Leo" she told him. "I really do"  
  
"I love you too Piper" Leo said smiling at her. His wife was so beautiful to him, unlike any other. Nothing else in the world mattered except those two people in that hotel room, Leo wanted to make Piper so happy and likewise with Piper wanting to make Leo the happiest man in the world.  
  
They called the room service man and had a good meal that he brought up. Then it was back to the kissing and holding and cuddling on the bed. They were acting just like newlyweds again and it felt good. Piper felt like there was something missing but she couldn't place what it was. Instead she just smiled at Leo and hit with a pillow. Leo in response picked up another pillow and whacked Piper.  
  
"Run now, discuss Piper later" Phoebe said and started to run away from the men on horses. It was no use though because in an instant the girls were surrounded. "This can't get any worse" Phoebe said.  
  
"Take them to King Cole" one of the men ordered. "He will know how to deal with these strange women" he added s the men jumped down and seized the girls pulling them unto the horses.  
  
"I stand corrected" Phoebe said. King Cole? What was wrong with this place? She shook her head as they started toward the castle. King Cole, things just kept getting better and better. Phoebe sighed deeply as she saw the castle getting closer and closer. She looked over at Paige on another horse.  
  
The men stopped riding so fiercely as they got into the village. They pulled Phoebe and Paige off of the horses and to the ground. "Those clothes are not fitting for ladies" one of them said in disgust. One of the men bound their hands and pulled them along to a little house. He made them change into clothes more fitting of a lady. They were simple peasant dresses but Phoebe and Paige could make a paper bag look good. They brought them back to the horses and put them on one and started to ride again towards the castle. Their hair was pulled back into a medieval upsweep that was common in medieval times.  
  
The men stopped at the castle and pulled the girls off the horses again and led them into the castle, with their hands bound once again. They stopped outside the throne room. "Wait here" one of the men instructed the girl. "We'll announce the capture. King Cole dislikes surprises." He said and walked into the throne room.  
  
There on the throne sat Cole Turner, more powerful than he had ever been and also more lonely. Phoebe still consumed his every thought and whim. He thought of little else, he had everything he could ever want, riches, power, loyal subjects but he didn't have her. She was lost to him, probably forever. He looked at the man who had entered the throne room. He was in a particularly vile mood at the moment. "What do you want?" He bellowed. "You disturb me while I'm thinking. It had better be good"  
  
The man knelt at Cole's feet. "I'm sorry my liege, to bother you while you are in thought but we were hunting, some of the men and I and we found some strange women in a field. We brought them straight here, just as we figured that you would want." He looked at Cole warily.  
  
Strange women? He was a bit curious about the strange women that had been picked up by the men but he was in a bad mood. None of them would ever be Phoebe, Phoebe the love that had been lost and would never come again. "Plan their execution for dawn" he ordered. "Put them in the dungeon and leave my sight" he said annoyed.  
  
The man nodded and exited the throne room. "King Cole has orders to have them executed at dawn" he told the other men. "He has ordered them to be put in the dungeon for now." The men nodded and dragged the two protesting girls to the dungeon and locked them in a cell. "Sleep sweet" one of the men teased. They left the girls alone in the dark.  
  
"Execute us? Phoebe!" Paige was frantic. "King Cole just ordered us to be executed, is he on drugs or something? He can't be over you, there is no way, he is psycho obsessive and you are the object of his obssessiveness" Paige shook her head and leaned against the bars. "Who'd make Cole King anyway?" she shrugged.  
  
"Obviously these people and Paige I'm not anymore thrilled about this than you are" Phoebe replied. "But there is not much that we can do about it. Our powers aren't working, and King Cole, it might be a coincidence, just because there is a guy named Cole does not necessarily make him Cole Turner." She added.  
  
"You are in denial, serious denial" Paige said sitting down. "Dawn isn't too far away, how do we help Piper if we're dead?" she asked bitterly. "Phoebe, you could talk to Cole, as much as I hate him, he would probably listen to you." She shook her head. "We need to think of something"  
  
"We're screwed Paige, Cole didn't want to see us at all, he doesn't know who we are." Phoebe told her sitting down as well. She saw a guard walk by. "Hey you!" she called. "How is King Cole going to have us executed?" she asked.  
  
"You will be burned at the stake" the guard said simply and walked away. Burned at the stake? That's just great, Phoebe thought to herself. She'd been burned at the stake in the future but she'd killed someone then and she had been returned home with the safety of her sisters. This time would be different. She leaed into the wall and sleep overtook them both.  
  
They were awoken sharply at dawn. They were both blindfolded and dragged from he cell up many flights of stairs and outside into the town square. King Cole was watching overhead from a balcony. The girls were bound to the stakes. They knew that they would soon be on fire. Cole watched noticing a familiarity about the girls but he couldn't place it. "Proceed" he ordered. The executioner took the blindfolds off of the girls and lit the flame underneath him.  
  
A scream pierced the air as Phoebe screamed and fainted. Cole stood straight up and looked down at the stakes. Only one person screamed like that. Phoebe. He was about to execute Phoebe, and.was that Paige with her? It had to be. He hadn't noticed before. He watched the flames start to rise towards the girls. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" he bellowed. "Cut them down" he ordered. "QUICKLY!"  
  
The men nodded and quickly slashed the ropes from stakes and pulled the girls down just before the flames touched them. Phoebe was unconscious, Paige was still screaming. Paige looked up at Cole. She saw the pain in his eyes. He had almost executed the only woman that he would ever love.  
  
"Bring them to the throne room immeadiately" King Cole bellowed and walked back into the castle and to the throne room to sit down. Phoebe, all he ever wanted was her and he had almost had her executed. She would surely hate him now. 


End file.
